The Day the Witch Became a Student
by BreezyDream
Summary: Slightly AU. CC is always laying around and doing absolutely nothing in Lelouch's room all day. Even if he complains, it has to be fun running a double life. The everyday schedule CC has is flipped upside down as she decides to play student for two months after Pizza Hut announces its hiatus after a fire. How will Lelouch ever survive these two months? LelouchxCC Story! T Safety.
1. The Day the Witch Became a Student

_**The Day the Witch Became a Student**_

Quick Summary of premise:

CC is always lying around and doing absolutely nothing in Lelouch's room all day. Even if he complains, at least it has to be fun running a double life. Sitting on someone's bed isn't how an immortal witch will be spending the days to come.

**Hello everyone! ^-^**

**This is my first fanfiction I will be doing on this website, so please be kind when criticizing. :) I've actually wanted to write a fanfic like this for a while now, so I thought why not? XD WHAT DO I HAVE TO LOSE?! That's right NOTHING! ON WITH THE REAL FANFIC!**

CC woke up to the voices of noisy high school children once again.

'Ugh this is the third time this week this noisy school has awoken me' CC sighed as she hopelessly tried to get back to sleep.

She knew it would be no use since she was fully awake now, but she still tried her hardest because she knew what getting up early meant; an extremely boring, uneventful day since Lelouch has set so many "important rules she must follow to avoid being thrown out." In the end, as much as she fought against it, she slowly made her way out of Lelouch's bed.

As she sat up, she began to tend to her pizza needs as she grabbed the phone as well as Lelouch's credit card.

'It's the least he could do for everything I give him' she thought with a smirk as she started dialing the number for Pizza Hut. The phone rang and rang until the immortal witch was hit with the most devastating, disgusting, inhumane, most unthinkable voice machine in her entire existence;

"Hello valued customer! We are awfully sorry, but Pizza Hut will be closed for about two months due to a hazardous kitchen fire. We apologize for any inconvenience."

A CC dropped the phone as well as her own body as she fell to the floor, she just thought to herself, 'Well isn't this great? I get to be especially bored today! Sayoko always gives me weird looks whenever I leave his room (which I also get yelled at for later), and I'm not allowed to leave, at least not in my comfortable straight jacket, because of Kururgi. Wait a second'

In an instant she found out the perfect way to cure her boredom; to go annoy Lelouch.

Since it was coming up on their six month "friendship" anniversary, CC already knew how everybody's schedules went;

Lelouch woke up at 5:00 AM to go take a shower and then proceeded to leave the dorm room at seven, Nunnally left at eight, and Sayoko always went grocery shopping or to the Blacks Knights Headquarters at noon.

As soon as she heard the door close, CC trotted to Nunnally's room and reached into her closet. In the far back corner of the blind girl's massive closet was a freshman Ashford Academy uniform that was meant for Nunnally when she would be starting high school the following year. It was a top shirt with a skirt that was probably shorter than it should be, but she didn't really care as she wasted no time as she stripped off the straight jacket and put on the stolen uniform. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she started putting her hair in two long pig tails as she let two long pieces flow in the front. Last, she made a fake call to the school telling her how they should be expecting a new student.

CC couldn't help but think of herself as a genius. She could get out of that cramped room and annoy Lelouch at the same time.

'That boy will probably want to throw me out a window when he sees me. Good thing I'm immortal' She smirked as she started walking out of the dorm.

Class was still in session, so CC was alone while walking down to the guidance office. It was a weird feeling, but it made her feel...human. The windows made light shine everywhere and the school looked as if it were glowing. As she glanced into the classroom windows, she saw how everybody would laugh and talk to their friends. It was so much different than her life and childhood. All she had was a nun and then the curse of geass.

'It would've been fun having a school, friends to see, people who adore you. To think that Lelouch gave a big part of this up' CC pondered as she continued her way down the hall.

She had been down this hall before, but it was different. It was night. All the happiness was gone. Nobody had anybody. Everybody went home alone. The time had been when Lelouch got an emergency call from Ohgi in the middle of the night and they were forced to leave and find him. As they stormed out in a hurry, CC remembered how she only saw the darkness; never the light. Lelouch was the light and she was the darkness in their own twisted world they have created all on their own. Even if they didn't know it, they were constantly by each others' side, and one wouldn't be without the other. A world of infinite light is just as inhumane as a world a complete utter darkness. They must be there to balance themselves, CC must be there to act as moral support as well as physical support and Lelouch must be there to carry out the master plans. Even though they were two completely different people, they were the same person all in the same.

She could have contemplated it more, but she stopped as the guidance office was in her sights. When she got there, she was greeted by a woman who asked her all types of questions.

"Oh, hello! My name is Ms Avery! This is your first day right? What is your name?"

"My name is Cecaniah Corabella," CC made up a name on the spot, "but most people call me CC."

"Oh ok than CC! When is your birthday?"

"December 5, 2000." 'Lelouch's birthday'

"Ok and your tracks?"

"I am in all honors with no club choice." CC lied.

"Well then, here is your schedule! I would show you around but everybody is about to leave for second period! Your class is actually right next door so you shouldn't get lost! Ask others for a walk around campus to see the other activities!" Avery concluded as she gave CC the papers.

"Thank you Ms Avery" CC responded with her back already turned as she was walking away. She quickly found out that Ms Avery wasn't lying as she found her class empty and early. The teacher said hello and told her to stand outside for a while until the students got there so he could introduce them.

Meanwhile with Lelouch

Lelouch looked up at the clock as he silently begged for the bell to ring. His morning was anything but calm. Shirley accidentally poured water all over his bag, Suzaku didn't come to school so his notes and homework were gone, Kallen dropped her books on his foot after she pretended she was sick and stumbled away with a grin on her face, and he was just plain tired after getting home at midnight from the recent Black Knight Operation.

'This is such a pain! I shouldn't be here when I have a whole world to change and a certain witch to confine!' Lelouch thought to himself as he sat there in his seat miserably as he stared at the clock.

Just when Lelouch was thinking of using his geass on father time, the bell for second period finally rang and he was the first out despite being the farthest from the door. As he hurriedly shoved through the crowds of people as he made his way to Biology, he missed everybody looking at some new student with green locks that was standing outside the classroom waiting to be introduced.

**Well hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction I will be uploading to this site, and it's a little on the long side, or its planned to be on the long side. Maybe 10 chapters? I don't know. Anyway, my favorite ship IN THE WORLD is CluClu :3 Lelouch and CC just have this bond that is so clear to me that it makes me love everything about it! Ok before I start ranting, I'll say that my favorite author on here is ProjectCluClu! (IF YOU ARE A CLUCLU FANS AND YOU DIDN'T READ ONE IF NOT ALL OF HER STORIES YOU NEED TO RIGHT NOW!)XD Even though this fanfiction isn't that special or anything, it's my first one, I still love the idea I chose for it. Some of you may be able to see the real plot in the next chapter, but we'll seeXD I have the next two chapters written, but I want to see the reaction first. Should I post the next two chapters? Feedback would be nice **** Oh yes before I leave; this is set PRE R2 so the characters aren't going to act that nicely to each other at first. Just a warning! **** See you in the next update!**


	2. The Day the Witch Had Her First Class

**The Day the Witch Had Her First Class**

_As Lelouch shoved people out of his way on his way to Biology, he hadn't noticed everyone looking at a certain new student with flowing green hair waiting to be introduced._

Even though he hadn't spotted her yet, CC picked him out right away despite all the crowds of people she was getting in front of her. Most of them consisted of class boys that looked like they were all drunk due to their blushed faces and some girls who were asking for her classes to see if they had any with her. After a few minutes, the teacher broke it all up as he started to start the class up for today. He had instructed CC to stay outside and come in when he announced the new student.

Back with Lelouch, he could care less about what was going on in the classroom as he tried desperately to fall asleep without being noticed by his teacher. However, his efforts proved worthless as the teacher scolded him in his first ten seconds of shut eye in three days. Deciding not to risk a detention, he sat up and tried to look like he was paying attention and decided to try again later.

"As most of you already know, there is a new student today so I want to make sure you know who she is and help her out since she is new to this school. Understand?" The Teacher exclaimed as Lelouch tried to keep his eyes open.

'Oh, it's just a new student' Lelouch thought while closing his eyes for his second attempt for some sleep. Just when his eye lashes were about to touch and drift to sleep, he was abruptly forever awoken when he caught the glimpse of flowing green hair making its way into the classroom.

"My name is Cecaniath Corabella, but I like to go by the name of CC. It's a pleasure to meet all of you" CC said with a bow which followed the smirk she had on her face when she found Lelouch furiously rubbing his eyes to make sure that he was actually seeing what he was seeing and it wasn't some kind of nightmare.

When she stood up, she looked into Lelouch's eyes which read 'You are dead' but responded with her eyes by saying 'I don't care.'

'This is really bad. Kallen is in this class too. If she recognizes CC and she sees me and her together, she'll start to have questions. Maybe I'll just keep an eye on her, but pretend I don't know her.' Lelouch thought while he was trying to control his temper.

"CC, you may take the empty seat next to Lelouch Lamperouge for the time being," Lelouch heard to his horror as he saw CC coming towards him.

"Hi, Lelouch! Looks like I'll be your new companion!" She claimed in a fake, unknowing voice as she looked at him with a smile that was threatening to escape into an uncontrollable laugh.

"Yeah it seems so!" Lelouch responded with an equally fake voice as he watched her take her seat.

Once she had sat down, he immediately grabbed her hand under the table and hissed in her ear, "What the hell do you think you're doing here!? You are lucky Suzaku is absent today, but we also have Kallen to worry about! We could be found out in a heartbeat so what in your right mind made you come here?"

"Well," she started, "it's half because I wanted to annoy you and half because Pizza Hut is on a two month hiatus after having a kitchen fire, and so I have nothing to do."

"Pizza Hut? You risked EVERYTHING because you were bored and there was NO PIZZA HUT?" he growled into her ear as he saw her nodding head.

While they had been having this conversation, their hands hadn't moved away from each other and it started to bring attention to themselves as the rest of the class whispered and giggled as they pointed at their firmly grasped hands.

When the teacher had finally had enough laughing, he said, "Lelouch I don't care how popular you are with the ladies! Stop holding the new student's hand and control yourself! You have her in every other class you have, so you have plenty of time to do that, but not here!"

Upon hearing this, Lelouch looked down and realized that their hands were still indeed connected and he immediately pulled away with a face as red as tomato sauce. However, his blush quickly vanished as he heard the part of her being in every single one of his classes!

How would he be able to survive all of this? How could the small amount of sanity he had left within him last any longer?

Upon seeing his troubled face, CC started chuckling and said, "Well boya I didn't know grasping my hand would affect you this much! Don't tell me you've fallen in love with me."

Lelouch didn't even try to hide his disgust as he gagged to himself while he responded with, "In your dreams witch." And, it was pretty much true.

There wasn't really anything between the two other than some kind of twisted form of a friendship, and that was almost crossing the line. Neither of them wanted to be involved with each other more than they needed to, and they both knew this.

Nonetheless, CC stopped chatting with Lelouch and actually started to listen to the class. Since she was born a slave girl, she had never been to a real school when she was little and didn't really have any friends. Even though she could care less if she had any "school friends," she felt her childish side come out as she started to participate and actually take part in class.

This was quite the opposite of Lelouch who was sitting down and staying silent. He was tired and he couldn't take his eyes off of CC. He had no idea why, but he couldn't break his gaze away from her with that childish expression on her face.

'Who knew that witch could actually show signs of happiness?' He thought to himself with a small smile on his face. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

It hadn't been long before the bell for third period was ringing and CC was poking his face trying to wake him up.

"Wake up boya" she pointed, "History is next!" she exclaimed as she tried to pull him along.

"I'm coming, stop pulling! I never knew you would be so excited over classes!" Lelouch responded as he slapped her hand off his face.

CC suddenly tensed up and stayed silent, but shook it off quickly as she said emotionlessly, "Well I just want to make sure they are actually teaching you the right material! I lived through most of it you know, so I could tell if they were lying or not."

Even with CC's quick response, Lelouch still saw how she tensed up and right when he was about to question it, she ran in front of him with a hand signaling, this way! Not only that, but Kallen had had her eyes on them the entire class, and he thought it would be best to hurry up and make their way to their next class since she wasn't in that one. All Lelouch could do was hold his head for a second; this was going to be a long day.

"The rest of the day after second period is just one big blur. The rest of the classes flew by as you kept to yourself and slept while I kept to myself and occasionally left to take an aimless stroll." CC stated when they had arrived home.

"Not for me!" started Lelouch, "Gym was a disaster. We got picked to run the mile in a race in tag team, and you finished before I was even on my second lap! Also, it didn't help that you kept yelling for me to pick up the pace as I was on the verge of passing out! You knew I was already exhausted to begin with!" Lelouch sighed as he turned the key into the door handle.

"Lunch was divine though! They served pizza!" CC exclaimed as she started to drool over remembering the taste of her favorite thing in the world.

"Yeah, but sitting next to you wasn't easy! We kept getting stares from other people and they were so weird! They looked like they were smoking something!"

CC almost choked on air when she started laughing so hard from his comment. "Oh Lelouch, you only have a book smart brain!"

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh you'll see someday" she said as she kept smiling.

'She's finally lost it!' He concluded.

"Anyway, did you see your friend Rivalz staring at me?"

"Yeah? Why?" Lelouch returned with little interest.

"You jealous?"

He just stood there with a scowl on his face until she burst out laughing and said in-between laughs "Just kidding boya!"

By this time, Nunnally had come home, so CC would have to go back to the room for now, so Lelouch sent her up.

'Thank goodness today is over! Tomorrow will be back to normal!" Lelouch thought to himself with a smile on his face.

It wasn't that CC had annoyed him the whole day. Actually, it was quite the opposite. Once he had gotten over the initial shock, he had actually enjoyed her company since she'd listen to the teacher as well as distract him when he'd sleep. However, it was stressful watching over her since they held high risks of being found out. In the end, he could only know they were both safe if she stayed in his room, hidden and out of sight.

He expected her to be halfway up the stairs, but she suddenly turned around, looked at him with a yawn and said, "Today was so long. How am I going to do this for two months?"

His eyes almost bulged out of his head.

'TWO MONTHS!?'

Then he suddenly remembered about how she had told him how Pizza Hut would be closed for two months. He mentally slapped himself and made an attempt to chase her to his room. However, as soon as he was a few steps up, he heard Nunnally's voice and he ran back down and forgot about the situation completely for the time being.

Back upstairs, CC finally got into her normal attire of no pants and Lelouch's school shirt and made herself comfortable on the bed.

'It has been quite a long time since I've had a day like this one, a very long time' she said to herself as she crawled into a ball and fell asleep.

With Lelouch, he had taken care of Nunnally's problems, tucked her in bed, and hurriedly went to go talk to CC about how there was no way she was going to school with him for two months.

He was so set on arguing, that he didn't expect to see a sleeping CC curled up in his bed holding her dearest cheese kun. Despite her tired look, Lelouch was just about to shake her when he saw something that stopped him;

A pool of tears that were falling off her cheeks.

YEA UPDATE! I am SHOCKED about getting reviews for my first chapter! YOU GUYS MADE MY ENTIRE DAY T-T I'M SO HAPPY! Thanks so much for giving me your support! This story was first uploaded on Wattpad (so don't be alarmed if you see it on somebody named MyOwnWorldisHere profile), but it wasn't going anywhere, and I don't like reading fanfiction there AT ALL anyway, so I decided to make this my place! I picked it first actually, but the website kept denying me O.O BUT THAT'S FINE BECAUSE IT'S ALL GOOD NOW XD I'll go post the third chapter now because you guys are awesome!:D Anyway, I've decided that every chapter is going to be named The Day the Witch_.I just think it's creative that way! So yeah CLIFFHANGER! Sort of? See ya!


	3. The Day the Witch Made a Friend

_**The Day the Witch Made a Friend**_

_Despite her tired look, Lelouch was just about to shake her when he saw something that stopped him; _

_A pool of tears that were falling off her cheeks._

'What am I supposed to do?' Lelouch thought, 'She's never like this. I can't even remember a day before today when she actually spoke without that emotionless tone.'

As the tears became greater, Lelouch slowly reached his hand towards her face to wipe them away. He didn't know why, but seeing her vulnerable hit a weak spot within him.

'This is just for tonight. I'll never speak of this again, and she'll be back to her old self tomorrow' he thought as his hands started reaching for her cheek.

He didn't understand why, but he had a very tough time reaching his hand out towards her face. It was as if her face was an impeccable statue that was a taboo to touch, and he should stay away. Also, he didn't like this closeness AT ALL. It wasn't that he was nervous or anything, but he just didn't like the feeling. They were ACCOMPLICES. Friends were even a little over the boundary and Lelouch's comfort zone as well.

Despite all of this, Lelouch's shaky hands slowly made their way to about half way to her cheek when he made his hand stretch all the way and carefully caressed her cheek. He rubbed it with gentleness and swiftness as if saying 'don't cry' with his hands.

The tears came more steadily now and it seemed to stir CC as her nose started to twitch.

Lelouch, his hand frozen and still attached to CC's face, began to sweat violently as CC started to yawn.

Fortunately, is was a false alarm, and CC fell back to her slowed, normal breathing. Tears were still falling, but she also had a smile on her face. Not a smirk or a fake smile, but a real smile.

Lelouch took that as his sign to take his leave and go lay on his futon on the floor so he didn't have to worry about her waking up again.

However, if he would have stayed just a little bit longer, he would have heard her say 'I'm happy' in her sleep.

That morning was a rude awakening for both Lelouch and CC from the second the alarm clock went off at 5:00 AM. CC was first out of bed as she hurriedly hit the alarm clock and headed straight for the shower. On the other hand, Lelouch barely heard the alarm and resumed his much needed sleep after staying up most of the night thinking about what he did.

'What if she was doing that to me on purpose? What if she accidentally woke up and felt my hand? Should I ask her why she was crying? NO! I'm never bringing it up until it becomes convenient for me' Lelouch asserted himself through the halfway point between dreams and reality.

Meanwhile in the shower, CC was contemplating what she was feeling that night.

'Why was I crying? Even though I was dreaming, I still felt tears flowing down my face. Why though? I can't actually be feeling...feelings right? I mean, I'm still CC right?' CC said to herself as she stared herself down in the fog filled mirror. 'I didn't really say anything out loud right? I mean, in my dream I was a little mortal school girl having a normal life without this hellish code. There even appeared to be a boy beside me in my dream, but I couldn't see him fully. The thing that worries me is that I said "I'm happy" in my dream. Did I say it in real life? Did Lelouch hear it? He better not have heard because I am far from happy being his little safety net in this circus he's gotten ourselves into'

Sighing, CC gave one last look at the mirror until saying 'Remember you are CC and an immortal witch.' to herself before walking out the door.

Outside the door, Lelouch was still sleeping soundly in his futon. He had finally managed to get some decent shut eye when he suddenly saw the worst image imaginable. He couldn't make out the actual person, but he saw himself as a normal high school student living a normal high school life with what looked like a normal girl friend, even worse, it was as if they were leaning in to kiss each other! However, before Lelouch's and the identified person's lips got to touch, Lelouch awoke with a startled scream.

'What was that?! Why am I dreaming those types of dreams?! I don't care at all about those things; I just have to focus on the task at hand which is...' Lelouch's thoughts were cut off as he awoke to find CC hovering over him in only a towel.

"Well, look who's finally awake?" CC said as she smirked as she saw Lelouch's annoyed grunt as his face began to turn into tomato sauce again.

"CC stop it! I need to get ready, and PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" He hiss screamed to her so he didn't wake Nunnally or Sayoko as he began to take his Ashford Academy uniform from his closet. He was just about ready to walk to the shower when he watched in horror as CC began to undo the towel in front of him.

"CC!" He screamed while throwing a sheet over her.

"What? I thought you told me to get some clothes on?" CC said as Lelouch slammed the door into the bathroom."Also, do you really think I would walk out of the bathroom without at least some under garments on? Like I would ever let YOU see me in my real form!" She laughed as she heard a trip onto the bathroom floor followed by "THAT WITCH!".

'I bet his face still resembles tomato sauce' she giggled licking her lips.

After ten minutes had passed, CC screamed "You better hurry boya! School starts in five minutes!"

After about five seconds, she got her reward of a totally soaked Lelouch with small amounts of shampoo still left in his hair wearing only a towel.

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT I SET THE ALARM SO THAT WE WOULD BOTH HAVE TIME TO...CC!" He screamed, "IT'S ONLY 5:50 I HAVE AT LEAST A HALF HOUR!" He finished as he went back into the bathroom, but not before shouting, "IF I WASN'T IN NOTHING BUT A TOWEL YOU'D BE UNCONCIOUS BY NOW!"

CC stood there trying to think of a clever response when she came up with what she thought was the best response ever, "Oh on the contrary I think that that would be the absolute best way to make me go unconscious!" She whispered into the door as she awaited his reaction.

On the other side, Lelouch thought about it for a second, 'Nothing but a towel...best way...unconscious...' "CC!" He screamed as his face turned a bright pink when he finally realized what she was hinting at along with spewing more death threats as he heard her abundant laughter through the door. After a minute, he quickly shook off his pink face and went back to finish his shower as CC, he hoped, was dying of laughter outside waiting for him to finish.

When he finally finished, both hurried along to their first period class; English.

"Man I hate this so much. Why must we do nothing but write in this class!?" CC complained, "It gets so tiring!"

"And what happened to that girl that was having such a fun time yesterday in class?" Lelouch replied half asleep as usual.

"If you remember boya, I wasn't here for first period yesterday, and in the other classes, you get to speak and have a discussion. This is just a sit and write class! Or a sleep class for you at best!"

"Well at least I use my time wisely!"

"Sleeping isn't using it wisely!"

"You are the reason I'm always tired you little.."

"CC? Lelouch? What is with the constant talking?" The teacher said as he realized the students weren't writing their essay.

"Well as you can see sir, CC keeps talking to me and it's only polite to respond." Lelouch said hoping they'd at least get a warning.

"Because of that excuse, I'm moving CC's seat for the time being. CC please take the spare seat next to Shirley Fenette." The teacher reprimanded as Lelouch and CC's eye bulged out of their heads.

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea," CC began, but was quickly cut off by the teacher. She gave one last glare at Lelouch until she gathered her things and went to sit next to Shirley.

"Hello! My name is Shirley!" Shirley exclaimed as she extended her hand.

CC ignored both her hand and her greeting and just kept staring back at Lelouch.

'Ugh now this class gets worse!' She thought.

"Listen," Shirley whispered, "I know it's tough being the new kid, but relax ok! Nobody bites, well maybe Lulu!"

CC looked up and saw the gentleness in Shirley's eyes.

"We can be friends you know!" Shirley finished with a smile.

Surprising Shirley as well as herself, she extended her hand and responded, "I'd like that very much!"

'Yes I'd enjoy that very much! Lelouch must be fuming!' CC smirked to herself.

"That's great! I can show you to so many people during our break cause look we have the same schedule see! She said holding up her paper.

Even though she saw Lelouch shaking his head in the corner of her eye, she quickly nodded her head as she saw him give her the death glare. Luckily, the bell for second period began rang and CC was pulled out by Shirley.

Lelouch, feeling completely flat left, decided to take the long way to Biology so he could get his head straight.

'What's going on? What's wrong with me?' He asked himself not knowing an answer.

He didn't understand why, but ever since yesterday he had been feeling extra vigilant and protective. It was something he was not used to feeling, at least for CC, but he had to get to class so he began to think about his pace opposed to that.

With CC and Shirley, they, well Shirley, was actually talking about the great Lelouch themselves.

"And he is just so smart!" Shirley said as she skipped looking like a maiden in love.

"Yea, he's ok, but his body could be more fit." CC said as monotone as possible.

"Ha-ha I guess you are right. But anyways besides that, what do you think of him? Do you like him?" Shirley responded with a look of worry written on her face.

Her fears quickly disappeared as CC did an imaginary spit take followed by a disgusted look on her face.

"Like as in like-like? Figure it out. He is just the person I met when I was growing up so we are very close! So close in face that..." CC said as she began to write her and Lelouch's childhood story in her head. Asking if she liked him didn't bother her at all. She had been asked that by every single Black Knight member, and every stranger when they had warn their disguises. Of course her answer was always absolutely no. Since she was immortal, she couldn't afford to be involved so emotionally with mortals, especially her contractors and accomplices. However, that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun.

After showing interest, CC told Shirley how they had met when they were six, but were torn apart by the age of nine when CC was forced to move to somewhere far in the country and Lelouch had his own personal matters to attend to. By the time she had finished, Rivalz, Milly, who cut class, and Nina had made their way to class.

With tears in her eyes, Shirley exclaimed grabbing a handkerchief, "CC that was just beautiful! Here, tell the others! That way you'll meet new people!"

When Lelouch arrived to Biology, which was like ten minutes late, he arrived to everyone sobbing on CC and holding her as they were saying 'that was so sweet!'

As soon as Rivalz saw Lelouch, he quickly ran up and hugged him saying, "Oh Lelouch! CC told us your childhood story! That un-requited love must have been tough buddy I know!" He finished slapping his back.

With that Lelouch quickly looked at CC with a seriously pissed off face while he saw the all knowing smirk her eyes were holding.

CC gave him the look saying 'play along,' and he finally said defeated, "It was tough, but somehow my heart survived!"

"Yea, but in the end it worked out right?" That means there's hope for me right?!" Rivalz said while rubbing his tears away.

"Yes, I mean what do you mean?" Lelouch replied clearly confused.

"Well, your CC's boyfriend now right? She just told us!"

'WHAT?!'

FIRST OFF, OH SNAPXD NEXT, I'M TRYING TO KEEP THEM IN PRE R2 CHARACTER SO THEY WOULDN'T BE ALL TALKY TOUCHY. SO DON'T EXPECT TO SEE LEGIT STUFF UNTIL LATER XD CC TEASES THATS WHY I ADDED THOSE PARTS, BUT CANNON LELOUCH WOULD GET MORE PISSED THAN ANYTHING AND WOULDN'T WANT TO HELP HER AT THIS TIME IN THE ANIME XD JUST KEEP THAT IN MIND YES AN UPDATE JUST OCCURED! AND IT'S THANKS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS ON HERE3 YOU ALL MAKE ME FEEL SO WELCOMED AND LOVED! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY! (I must go write it but still!) On an ending note, SORRY ABOUT THAT MIDDLE! XD I never intended for it to get that suggestive, but when it popped into my mind I knew I simply had to put it in!XD Sigh, my fangirl brain is too much. Anyway, thanks again! See you in the next update!


	4. The Day the Witch Showed Some Emotion

**The Day the Witch Showed Some Emotion**

**.**

"_Yeah, but in the end, it worked out, right? That means there's hope for me, right?!" Rivalz pleaded with him as he rubbed his tears off his cherry red face. Confused, Lelouch replied without thinking._

"_Yes, I mea- What are you talking about?"_

"_Well, you're CC's boyfriend, aren't you? She just told us!"_

"_She _what?"

**.**

As the words slowly made their way to Lelouch's ears, he battled with himself to control his rising temper and urge to tackle his infernal witch of an accomplice to the ground.

'_His girlfriend? Girlfriend?' _Lelouch repeated in his mind a thousand times to make sure his ears weren't playing a cruel joke on him.

'_Zero? Lelouch Lamperouge? Lelouch Vi Britannia? She isn't my girlfriend, let alone friend, in any of those personas! Girlfriend! What a laughable joke! Who would willing let her-'_

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as he looked up to see Shirley's amethyst eyes overflowing with tears. However, those tears weren't of happiness and he knew it by the way her voice was shaking when she asked, "Lulu! It is true? That CC is your girlfriend?"

'What a horrible situation!' Lelouch returned to his thoughts, 'If I agree then I actually have to pretend to be that witch's boyfriend! On the other hand, if I deny it, I'm sure she'll make up another rumor!'

Meanwhile, CC, who was getting bored and annoyed at how long it took for a response from the sudden mute boy, decided she would answer the sobbing babies in front of her.

"Oh Lelouch you don't have to lie anymore! After all, you…...you wanted this for so long. Ever since we were kids! Now I finally feel the same way about you and you don't want others to know about us? I thought you would want everybody to know how happy we are together! Was….that a lie?" She stated with fake tears in her eyes as she looked at Lelouch with a sad face.

Seeing her like this made Lelouch's spine crawl. It was like getting a cold chill from getting a 100 degree fever while you have a whole house worth of blankets on your lap. Everything about the situation felt as if it were a crazy nightmare as he saw all of his friends crying and leaving huge puddles of tears all over the floor and CC speaking in a very shaky voice different than her bland monotone one along with an innocent smile on top.

'This was definitely a nightmare.' Lelouch concluded, 'My double life has finally caught up wit me that's all. Little sleep and running a huge corporation like the Black Knights will do that to me right!? That's right, just a horrible nightmare. Just a-'

"Lelouch, dear look at me! You look as if you are going to faint! Your hands are sweating and your face is really red!" CC stated worriedly as she went up to Lelouch and placed her hand against his forehead while placing her free hand on his while completely forgiving him for his stuttering. "I know you love pizza so why don't we go get some?"

Lelouch looked into CC's golden orbs with a look of true horror written all over his face. Just when he had finally broken free, Milly butted in and responded, "Then I guess you really are CC's boyfriend huh Lelouch?"

"…..-CC let go!-…-CC LET GO OF MY HAND! AND WE AREN'T GETTING PIZZA! C-" Lelouch fought back but was interrupted by Shirley who was standing a fair distance away from everybody else.

She did not look good.

Her body was shaking just as hard as her voice had been earlier, and her breathing wasn't in its normal pattern. Her fists were clenched in two shaky fists, and her emerald eyes were filled tears that were flowing down her red, puffy face.

Milly, seeing how poorly Shirley looked, started asking, "Shirley? Shirley it's ok! Are you ok? You look like you could use some water! How about we go get you some right now? We can have a little girl chat just you and me! Let's go!"

Shirley, agreeing to Milly, wiped away some of the tears as she ran fast to catch up with Milly as she left Rivalz and Kallen in the awkward atmosphere of their blushing vice president stammering as CC was jokingly grabbing his hand.

Kallen's radar went off right away and started to monitor the way the two had been acting.

What was with CC?

Her personality as well as her attitude had changed a lot from that stubborn witch that made her way to the Black Knights.

Her white straightjacket was replaced with an Ashford Academy school uniform, where Kallen still had no idea where it came from, and her heartless witch personality had changed to a cheerful school girl.

'I have to get to the bottom of this!' Kallen thought to herself as she began to extend her arm to grab CC and force her into a talk.

Luckily for Lelouch and CC, the bell rang and it meant that the red head had to wait to receive her answers once again.

When everybody else moved to their seats, Lelouch grabbed CC's wrist and pulled her away to the back of the classroom where they had been yesterday.

When they got there, CC couldn't resist teasing Lelouch as she stated, "Wow Lelouch, I'm so flattered! You just couldn't get over the idea of being without me can you?"

Lelouch, trying to keep his head from exploding, looked out the window and ignored his accomplice.

He knew all she wanted was a reaction and he refused to give it to her and let her feel the pleasure of his embarrassment.

After a few minutes, he turned his head back around to see if CC was planning anything else against him when he saw her smiling just like the day before.

It wasn't a smirk or a fake smile she had shown the others, but a real, genuine smile.

A smile that looked like it belonged on Nunnally' face.

And he knew he was staring.

He knew very well.

However, something inside him told him that this was a rare sight and to take a good look when it lasted.

Nothing else could distract him from looking at the smile illuminating from her face.

The lesson of Darwin's principles, the annoyed looks he was getting from the teacher, and CC's face turning his direction couldn't even get his attention.

Unknowingly to him, in the middle of his staring, CC had turned around expecting to see Lelouch sleeping against the window.

Shockingly, she turned around to see him staring at her with a smile of his own plastered on his face.

Smirking, she started to wave her hand in front of his face as she realized his expression wasn't changing, all the while with the smallest trace of a smile still found on her face.

Her waving hands didn't even click in Lelouch's brain until he heard CC's voice asking, "You like what you see boya?"

With it finally clicking in his brain, Lelouch's eyes bulged out of his head as he turned his head back to facing the window to hide his red face from CC.

"In your dreams witch" He said as he got his head back in control and his face back to its regular pale color.

"I think not boya. Speaking of dreams, I turned around because I expected you to be sleeping, which is your specialty in this class, but instead I saw you staring at me!" CC replied with a smirk.

Grunting, Lelouch turned his head around to see CC still staring at him with her genuine smile all but gone with a devilish smirk taking its place.

"Listen, we all know why I need the sleep!" Lelouch hissed.

"Yeah, so you could dream of me!"

"Listen you witch-"He said while keeping his distance, "You know that's not true."

"Oh but it will come true in your dreams!"

"Nice repeat response. How clever of you."

"Of course, I am CC am I not?" CC said with her face now facing the board.

'Yes that's right. You are CC. The most selfish person I have ever met in my entire life that always acts like a heartless witch that can't show feelings. But, I can clearly see you enjoying yourself. I wonder if you...you... ' Lelouch tried to think to himself before he just decided to ask her.

"CC…"

"What is it boya? Can't you see me writing both yours as well as my own notes for the upcoming test?" CC said with her face still on the notes screen.

"…"

"Lelou-"

"Are you happy?"

It was such a simple question, but it was also a huge one.

Lelouch knew the subject of emotions and happiness were not ones she was extremely fond of, but he had to test his theory. Could she be…?

Throughout Lelouch's inner talk, CC had stopped writing and looked directly at the board with a surprised expression.

'Am I happy?' She thought, 'Why would he want to know about that?'

She was an immortal witch. Immortal witches tend to think that emotions are worthless and only tend to their mind games, something CC did a lot and enjoyed, while messing with others. While being completely hilarious, CC couldn't find the bridge connecting humor and fun.

Thinking that she shouldn't act so surprised and silent, she responded by saying, "Am I happy? Do I look happy to you?"

"Well you kind of did for a minute there, but just like you it comes and goes like the wind." Lelouch muttered back with his back still facing her.

"Well, I guess I could take your word for it considering you were staring at me for like ten minutes right!?"

"C-"

"Lelouch Lamperouge," the teacher finally snapped as he finally had enough of the excessive talking, "I realize that you have taken a liking to Miss Corabella, but I didn't sit her next to you so you could make googley-eyes at her and talk the entire class! That seat doesn't give you a free ticket to ignore my lesson and hold hands either!" He finished while referencing yesterday's accidental hand holding incident.

Meanwhile, all of the other students around them had erupted into laughter as Lelouch's face turned an even redder shade than a few minutes before after seeing CC laugh to herself.

Though even with all of the laughing and smirks, Lelouch saw emotion spark within CC's laugh, and it made his stomach feel all sorts of weird as he tried to create distance between himself and the immortal girl.

'Ugh I don't know how much more of this I can take,' Lelouch thought to himself, 'this is exhausting and it's only day two! And why is my stomach all jumpy? I haven't had any food? Oh well, lunch is coming. I already got in trouble so I guess it wouldn't make a difference if I took a nap now' Lelouch concluded as he stole one last glance at CC before leaning on his chin and letting sleep overtake him.

.

"CC what are you doing?" Lelouch said as he noticed CC inching nearer and nearer to his face.

"Rivalz and Milly are watching us you know!"

"Like I care about that!" She said teasingly as her lips were just about to make contact with his.

In the middle of the whispering he could hear from Milly and Rivalz and the calmed breathing of CC, he whispered, "Wait, C..."

.

"C!" Lelouch bolted upright as he awoke from his nightmare.

The class quickly turned their heads as they saw Lelouch hung over his pool of drool and panting breath.

'Again? Why am I…?' His thoughts were interrupted as he was brought back to reality with the whole class staring at him and CC looking at him wide-eyed for the second time in one hour with her mouth hung open about to ask him what in Britannia had just happened.

Luckily for him, the bell rang before any student had the chance to laugh or question his scream, and it was time to head over to the History wing.

Instead of CC pulling his arm like the day before, Lelouch hurriedly moved past her and moved to History by himself.

Meanwhile, CC stood there dumbfounded along with Rivalz, Milly, and Kallen.

"What was that about?" Milly questioned as she noticed CC's eyes on the door.

She was just about to crack a joke when she saw Kallen extend a hand to her saying, "I don't think we've properly met before! I'm Kallen Stradfelt!"

CC took her hand and got exactly what she expected she was getting; a bone crushing hello hand shake.

"I'm CC and if you excuse me, I have to see what's wrong with my boyfriend." CC said as she broke away from Kallen's grasp and nonchalantly walked out of the classroom.

Knowing what she wanted, she made sure she stopped around the corner so she could give Kallen a chance to get her answers, and the guest arrived no less than five seconds after.

"CC what are you doing here and BOYFRIEND?!" Kallen said as she remembered staring at her and Lelouch during class.

"Zero has sent me on a mission to get information about Ashford Academy, and yes boyfriend. Are you satisfied? I am not Zero's mistress and you can have him all to yourself as you can see now." CC responded as she saw Kallen's anger increase.

"Why wouldn't he ask me when I actually go to this school and for the last time I'm not interested in Zero!"

"Your blushing face says otherwise!"

"Just go to History already! I have a disguise to pull off!" Kallen said as she walked the other way.

'Thank goodness that's over!' CC said as she turned around. While she turned around, she was greeted by a running, out of breath, Lelouch.

"CC why weren't you in History!" Lelouch asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

When CC didn't respond, he took her hand and started pulling it along.

It wasn't as if he actually wanted to hold her hand though. Oh no, they were cold and small compared to his. However, he couldn't risk being seen in the hallways with her during classes without more rumors spreading about them.

"What's the matter!? You were perfectly happy in Bio..."

'Again with the happy talk huh?' CC thought to herself.

It wasn't that she was mad or anything. She was just trying to absorb and process the information that was making its way into her ears for the second time.

Happiness was something that was never really in her life. As a regular human, she was a meaningless slave that would grow up to be an immortal that would have lost all emotion. No one person could possibly stand that, so CC had to become CC to deal with all the hardships she would have to face as an immortal witch. Even though she hated CC, she loved her at the same time. On one hand, CC couldn't have deep relationships with people because she knew they would give into their mortality at one point of another. She had to give up all her human desires. On the other hand, CC didn't have to show feelings. She didn't have to give into others. She could be a heartless witch and get whatever she wanted. It was making CC's head pound. She had been CC for such a long time, that it amused her as well as scared her while she was thinking about being anyone else.

"Listen boya," CC started, "Just remind yourself that I-"

"You are CC. I know its fine!" Lelouch replied while he realized her smirk had come back.

"Just remember that boya." She said as her normal CC teasing personality came flowing back.

"I will-wait what took you so long to come to History anyway?" Lelouch said as he finally remembered they should be in class.

CC, thankful that Lelouch was done with the happy comments, replied, "I don't know. I was left behind."

"Left behind?" Lelouch said when it finally hit him. _He was the one who had left CC._

After his dream, he was in such a rush to avoid everyone including CC that he actually forgot that he was supposed to WAIT for her. Remembering the whole situation made him flush as he turned his back to CC.

"Yes, left behind by you my dear Lelouch, or should I say, boyfriend!" She smirked as she saw his back facing her.

"You know as well as I do that I am not and will never be your boyfriend CC! That's just a silly rumor you made up and forced me to go along with!" Lelouch said turning around.

"I think that YOU think otherwise due to your screaming at the end of class! What were you dreaming about anyway! It had to be something dirty since you woke up panting and all red!" She continued.

"The only reason I was panting was because I had a nightmare!"

"Then, what was with the blushing face!?"

"I screamed out loud in class and everybody was staring at me including you!" Lelouch argued back after he remembered her wide eyes staring at him.

"Oh come on Lelouch! I know you had to have been dreaming about me!"

"Again, in your dreams!"

"Oh I think it's more in your dreams!"

"You're such a witch!"

Upon hearing that, CC's face had its smile back as she chuckled and replied, "Judging from that comment, I guess I hit the target huh boya?"

Turning even redder, Lelouch grabbed CC's hand and pulled her towards the History wing.

"Though you do know that if I'm a witch, who I totally am, than you have to become a warlock?" CC spoke again as they were almost to the door.

"As if that could ever happen." Lelouch told himself as he heard CC's comment.

Even though it was low, CC still heard it and it gave her comfort. At least she was still a witch in his eyes, and that was all that mattered to her.

.

Of course, both were just about to turn into the classroom after both looked at each other and whispered, "I don't have my bag!" in unison.

Remembering that they mustn't attract much attention, Lelouch and CC ran quickly hand in hand back to their Biology room to retrieve their forgotten belongings.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you didn't have that dream about me!" CC exclaimed as she saw Lelouch huffing and puffing next to her upon their arrival into the classroom.

"Who even said it was about you?" He counter argued.

"Ok fine I'll stop. What were we wearing?"

"Well, I was wearing a loose gym shirt and you were in your uniform but I don't see what that has to do wit-CC!" Lelouch hissed as he unknowingly leaked his dream.

"Ah, so I was in this dream as I suspected!" CC smirked.

Knowing he had lost, Lelouch sighed while responding, "Fine. You were IN the dream."

"So what were we doing?"

"None of your business witch" Lelouch said as he searched for his bag so he could get out of the situation more quickly.

"I bet you were watching my smile considering that blushing face!"

"Your imagination is amazing for someone as old as yourself"

"You really know how to treat a girl huh Lelou- MHFFF-"CC was cut off as Lelouch put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh. I hear footstep!" whispered Lelouch.

"Lelou-!"

"SHH!" He repeated as he shoved her and himself in the locker behind them.

True enough, two boys were found walking inside the classroom merely two seconds after the locker door had been completely closed.

In the locker, the darkness surrounded both Lelouch and his tiny accomplice as he tried to find a way to cope with such closeness the space confined them in. He also struggled to slow his breath and heart rate after struggling to hide.

But that was the thing;

His heart rate wasn't slowing down.

In fact, it was beating faster every minute that ticked by.

The locker they were in was meant to hold books and not an actual person, let alone two fully developed people, and the person he was cramped with was CC no less.

It also didn't help to calm him down when CC was breathing down his neck as they were trying to find a nice position to get comfortable in with both moving around silently and slowly while trying not to touch each other.

"Stop moving!" She hissed.

"Shut up!" He grunted as her warm breath tickled his neck once again. All of the weird, foreign sensations that were controlling his body definitely didn't help with his mood on top of everything else. It also didn't help when they both found that the only way to fit moderately comfortable in the small confined space was for Lelouch to hold CC close to him with his hands on her petite little waist.

Realizing his hands and burning face, CC joked, "Oh there's no need to be shy Lelouch! You planned this didn't you? I mean all you boys have urges-"

"CC I swear if you make one more comment I will have all of the Pizza Huts in a one hundred mile radius suffer from a "tragic accidental" kitchen fire and don't think I'm bluffing!" Lelouch hissed as he tried to stop her from breathing on his neck.

"Bu-"

"SHH Listen!" Lelouch said while putting his hand back on her mouth as they both took a look through the whole to see what the students were talking about.

Outside, two students were having a little chat about the green haired immortal herself.

"Hey have you seen the new student?" The first one asked.

"Who? Cecaniath Corabella?" His friend replied.

"Yeah! She is so pretty and smart! Also, she has a nice body if you know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I've realized!"

Back in the locker, there was something else building up inside Lelouch, though he had no idea what is was.

All he knew was that he was extremely pissed off and his fists were clenched together as he heard how the boys were talking about CC.

CC was just about to make a comment when the boys decided to bring up the topic of dating.

"I was actually thinking of asking her out actually!" One of the boys exclaimed proudly.

"You should! Get her early on in the game bud!" His buddy replied.

"Hey I heard she's in history, why don't we take a walk?"

"Sure let-"

"But I'm right here" A voice came from the locker that was revealed to be CC and Lelouch.

"Ce-ce-caniath!" The boy said with his cheeks hot to the touch.

"Well wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Me? No, not really!"

"Hey, we were sure we heard you were going to ask her a question!" Lelouch joined as he grabbed CC's wrist once again and looked at the boys with an extremely pissed-off face. "Now what was it again?"

"Well..." The boy started.

"Well?" CC followed.

"WELL?" Lelouch said as he looked directly into the boy's eyes.

"Well…I was going to ask CC on a date, but it seems like she already has a protective boyfriend, so I guess I better be going! Let's go Blake!" He said as the both of them ran out the door.

Lelouch was so relieved they were gone that he hadn't focused that much when CC called back to him, "I never thought of you to be the jealous type, my warlock."

"As if I was jealous CC." He argued.

"Excuse me? I've been alive longer than you know, and if the clenched fists, grabbing of my wrist, and yelling at a potential suitor with a sour puss face isn't jealousy than I don't know what is!"

Just then, the realization hit Lelouch like a brick.

'Wait. Was that what I was feeling before? Jealousy?' Lelouch thought. 'Wait, no. I'm just….hungry. Yes that's it!

"As if I'd get jealous over you." Lelouch said as he began to rewrite the memory of his first jealousy towards anyone.

"Oh I'll make you admit it one day!"

"Yeah right witch!"

"Yes, so you better prepare warlock!" CC responded with a smirk.

With his hand still holding her wrist, he started to push her out of the classroom as they finally had their bags in hand.

However, it was made clear that they weren't going to History, but somewhere different.

"Hey warlock, where are we going? The history wing is that way!"

"Well, we already missed more than half of the class, so why go back? It'll also look better if we go change our clothes after being stuck in that locker so they don't have any ideas for new rumors."

"Yes this shirt needs to be ironed and my stomach needs to be filled! I have been starving for the past few days!"

"You had ten slices of pizza yesterday for lunch!"

"Yes. ONLY TEN!"

"You really need to expand your horizons CC. This would actually be the best time because of the two month Pizza Hut hiatus. PERFECT to show you a well balanced diet!"

"But you haven't been through pizza withdrawal Lelouch!"

"What's so great about Pizza Hut anyway?"

"Nothing really except the delivery boys actually give me the time of day opposed to calling me a witch and starving me!"

"Very funny!"

"Don't you know one's in love with me and he asked me out on a series of dates?"

"….."

"And-"

"Did you go?"

"Did I go? With the delivery boy on a date?"

"…..Yes"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't warlock! My business is mine and mine alone!"

"I would know if you went out on a date!" Lelouch said as he tried to put some distance between their faces as CC kept inching forwards.

"Are you sure about that my warlock?"

"Yes I would most definitely know!" Lelouch stated firmly.

CC, mildly shocked, looked up into Lelouch's eyes, "Well, I never knew you were that possessive of me! I never would have thought you would have cared as much." CC said as she chuckled and ran ahead of Lelouch to their room. But not before hearing him call to her.

"Oi."

"What now? I'm hungry!"

"You…you didn't really go on that date did you?"

"…."

"Did you?" He demanded.

"Let me just say this; the only pizza boy who has ever been on a date with me is named Lelouch!" She smiled as she continued running.

As it became clear in Lelouch's brain, a small blush crept on his face as he went to the kitchen to make some pizza for his troublesome accomplice.

.

With Shirley, she was still contemplating Lelouch and CC's relationship and how real it seemed.

'When I questioned CC about it, she told me their story, but left out the dating part before she told Milly and Rivalz! She has such…Bravery. Bravery to love Lulu…Something I couldn't do. But still it seemed odd. It was odd how controlling she was to him. The way she grabbed Lelouch's collar and bring him closer to her height yesterday on her first day must have been my first clue. However, was that couple like? Is CC really torturing Lulu?'

Suddenly, she saw them running back towards Lelouch's house in the corner of her eye.

"Where are they going and WHY?" She thought out loud just as Milly and Rivalz found her.

"Did my eyes really just see Lelouch and CC running to Lelouch's house? Please tell me I'm not hallucinating! Do you know what this means Rivalz" Milly asked while staring at the hallway the couple had last been sighted

"U-um" Rivalz said with a blush on his face...

"Now get those naughty images out of your mind! While that might as well be true, that's not the reason we are going to follow them!"

"It's not- Wait follow them?!"Rivalz and Shirley both screamed.

"Yep! Come on paleontologists! We are about to go see what dinosaur bones we could dig up about Lelouch and CC's relationship! They are apparently a new couple, so let's see what they're up to!

"I don't know about this.." Shirley started.

"Come now! We have nothing to fear but fear itself, and let's get some dirt on Lelouch for once!" Milly chanted as she signaled the chase after the runaway couple.

.

"You know you really are a handful CC!" Lelouch sighed as he removed the saucy, cheese covered bread out of the oven.

She chose to ignore him completely as her hand made her way to the savory dish that was in her sights, though no sooner when they had made contact they were slapped away.

In disbelief, CC threw Lelouch a warning scowl as she tried again, only for the same outcome to take place.

"Why are you-"

"I was serious about you trying new foods CC!"

"As if I care-"

"Only one slice! Your palate has to expand! You can't just eat pizza forever!"

Rolling her eyes, CC replied, "We both know that's not true! And you must know that YOU are indebted to ME! Not the other way around, so I would let me have more than one slice!

"CC, your health-"

"Is eternally perfect!" She countered with her golden irises piercing into his violet ones.

'It's for her own good' Lelouch reminded her. He also had to prove who the boss in their twisted relationship was, and his mind was ready for any argument that she had to throw back at him with an iron fist.

However, she entered the battle with no weapon at all, at least not a sharp or weapon that needed to be held.

Therefore, he was utterly unprepared as she entered into the battle with just her lips as her weapon as she gave him a millisecond peck on the cheek before grabbing the rest of the pizza in his hand while watching his stunned look on his face.

Lelouch could only stare from afar as he touched his cheek and thought to himself; 'What the heck just happened?'

When it finally processed, Lelouch bellowed, "CC! You witch!"

"What? All I did was cast a spell on you and it seemed to have worked really well!" CC responded with cheese hanging out of her mouth.

Too furious with himself (for not seeing it coming) and her (for using such a low, underhanded tactic), he chased after her after she saw the fire grow in his eyes to give her a tongue-lashing as she darted for his room.

.

Meanwhile outside the window, Milly, Rivalz and Shirley had just witnessed Lelouch and CC's little "moment."

"Well then!" exclaimed Milly, "I guess that confirms that Lelouch Lamperouge is indeed in a relationship with Cecaniath Corabella! Oh CC!"

"But wait a minute!" Shirley commented while still holding hope, "They could be pretending!"

"I don't think so Shirley," Milly said with a sad smile while putting her hand on Shirley's shoulder.

"Oh look on the bright side Shirley! Have you ever seen Lelouch Lamperouge that blushed? He must really like her!" Rivalz cut her off.

"Plus with them skipping class and that peck on the cheek, they seem to really be in love! You were too late Shirley!" Milly said while looking at her friend with a sad expression.

"It's ok I guess." Shirley responded.

In the middle of this mess, all of them were so concentrated on Shirley that they didn't get the chance to look up to see two pairs of golden and violet irises watching them with one very amused face and one very embarrassed and angry face.

.

**OMG HELLO EVERYBODY! :D So I FINALLY updated after more than like...two weeks maybe? I actually made this chapter like a week ago and posted it on Wattpad, but it was so...mush, horrible, and ooc. T ^ T Therefore, I got my best friend Project Clu-Clu to beta read this chapter, and this came from both of our minds! :D This should've been up DAYS ago, but my computer decided not to save, and I lost literally like ALL of this chapter. It was tramatizing. =( But, I'm here now, and I hope you guys continue following TDTWBAS because it's just getting started! See you in the next update!**


	5. The Day the Witch Added Fuel to the Fire

**The Day the Witch Added Fuel to the Dating Rumor**

**.**

* * *

_In the middle of this mess, all of them were so concentrated on Shirley that they didn't get the chance to look up to see two pairs of golden and violet irises watching them with one very amused face and one very embarrassed and angry face._

Smirking to herself as well as her accomplice, the one with the very amused face stated, "My, my Lelouch look at what you did? I knew you were secretly in love with me since you ended up giving your friends all the proof they need to think we are really dating!"

The immortal witch turned her back to the window as she turned to her infuriated accomplice, and he looked far from amused.

Sighing as well as growling, the one with the red face from both anger and embarrassment countered, "How the hell does this come back to me? You were the one who kissed me first!"

Upon hearing this, CC just giggled sinisterly while her eyes traveled to meet his in a staring contest.

"Even if you have no romantic bones in your body despite being a growing hormonal male, you should know that was only a peck and it didn't mean anything," she paused, "unless you wanted it to mean something." she whispered teasingly as she leaned up closer to Lelouch's ear.

This made Lelouch as cold as ice. His whole body just felt like a million gallons of ice water had been thrown on this back while he was in an igloo in Antarctica sitting next to a penguin.

The sudden closeness, it just made his whole body turn inside out and he had no idea why.

The ebony haired student realized what this was doing to him, but he couldn't risk showing the witch she was the boss in such a dominant situation.

"CC," He finally replied in a serious tone as he shoved her off him.

'Why does this witch have to be so difficult!'

With him believing he was free, the warlock stood up and started to walk away from his accomplice. However, he only got a few feet before she was latched on his side again with her breathe once again tickling his neck.

"Could you really be that heterosexual that you deny a woman who's practically glued to your side at all times?"

"Well I had no idea you wanted me that bad CC since you seem to be spreading rumors about our nonexistent relationship. Care to tell me why you did that?" Lelouch snarled as he looked accusingly at CC.

"It was all in good fun but after seeing your reaction to the pizza boy and my admirer, I'm starting to feel that you think this is far more than a nonexistent relationship!" she snickered,

"Seeing how you ran after me after I gave you just a mere peck on your check! You wanted more you dirty boy! All men have urges you know," she finished as she pushed him on the bed. "But you are mistaken if you think you'll ever get there."

Knowing he'd shake due to the shivers that would be going down his spine, CC continued her evil laugh as she saw Lelouch's already ruby face turn an even darker shade as he pushed

her off of him and stormed out of the room.

"As if that will ever happen!" He screamed back as he left the room to eat the rest of his lunch with his face as red as tomato sauce once again.

* * *

'That boy sure is something else isn't he?' CC said to herself as she laid down on his bed. 'He is quite a good competitor for our little game of Chicken to see who could play with each other the longest.'

Shelooked back to the door Lelouch had closed as he stomped away after losing the game for the second time that day. She knew the game very well and was a skilled player for she could make a weapon out of almost anything. Her lips proved just as effective as the bow and arrow that had killed Achilles, and it worked on Lelouch almost the same way as his geass worked on others, and that's really something to brag about.

Thinking back to the way he stormed out of the room, the witch couldn't help but grip Cheese Kun and smile a heart warming smile.

'He's such a sore loser. No matter, making fun of him for his lack of excitement that should be found in young men his age is one of the best ways to pass the time.'

No real feelings were meant to be had or shown when they grabbed each other's hands or when they got close to each other's faces in this game of Chicken they played. It was simply a way for them to pass the time. However, instead of it being for her own enjoyment, it started making her feel...happy.

'Happy'' CC said out loud to herself.

'What makes someone happy? Is it their loved ones? Is it money or power? Many self-proclaimed happy humans aren't happy at all. What a strange word to describe such a diverse emotion.'

Finishing her philosophy, she yawned and realized how much she had missed her long naps she'd take most of the day when the Warlock was in school. She felt her eyes droop and the bed she was sitting on get extremely comfortable.

Knowing she had at least another twenty minutes to herself, CC threw her skirt and upper jacket on the ground as she pulled the covers over herself and Cheese Kun for a quick nap.

* * *

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Lelouch was trying to calm himself down after their little "moment" from her peck to her pushing him down on the bed.

'Why did I have to chase after her like that for a stupid peck on the cheek!' He thought, 'Now everybody will eventually find out since Milly saw!'

He remembered seeing their rose colored faces giggling to themselves after witnessing Lelouch storm after CC into his room. His face may have matched their faces, but it wasn't only from embarrassment; he was angry.

_He was infuriated._

Not only with the witch, but with himself.

'Why did I follow her in the first place!' Lelouch gripped his hand in a fist. 'All of this isn't going well at all and we are only on day two! What else is bound to happen by the end of these two months!'

Taking a bite of his newly baked pizza, he quickly thought about how he was going to explain that to everyone. There would be no doubt where their minds went after watching him storm after her into his room.

His mind was spinning in all directions, and he needed to properly scold the person responsible instead of running out with a scarlet face.

'I just need to go and tell her that she can't keep coming to school anymore!' He came to a conclusion, 'She's already caused enough mayhem for me in the past few days, and it's just too stressful to have another secret to keep to myself.'

In the middle of his thoughts, he hadn't realized he had been ranting so much in his mind he had dripped pizza sauce all over his uniform shirt and that it had left a huge, red stain.

Realizing just how much his anger and impatience to get CC out of Ashford had gotten from him, Lelouch took his attention away from his lunch and headed upstairs to change into a new shirt.

'I really just need to stop thinking about her. It'll keep me more sane.' Lelouch kept telling himself as he got upstairs.

When he finally made it up the stairs, he didn't even hesitate throwing his shirt off and tearing open the drawers to his dresser while having his attention on the reason for all of this problems.

"CC, we need to talk. Now." He spoke as he grabbed a new shirt.

Even though she was on the bed, he didn't think too much of it because she usually just laid down just to be lazy. Despite that, he hadn't realized the reason why she wasn't responding.

'That's weird. What's C-' he put his new shirt back on the dresser while he got closer and saw

CC, once again, curled up on his bed with Cheese Kun in her arms. However, unlike last time, she had a huge smile on her face.

Her body was only half under the covers and her arms had Cheese Kun in a death grip as she breathed gently through her rose colored lips. She looked so comfortable and content that it made Lelouch's attention turn to her once again.

"C-" He began to say as he reached his hand out to try to awaken her. Nonetheless, just like

last time, he was stopped by something he saw.

Just like the previous days in classes, she wore that smile of even a small bit of happiness on her face.

Even if he knew it would end up just like all the rest of the times he had looked at her, he couldn't help it.

It had been his weak point in class and it was striking again.

'You witch. You could play this game well enough that you could play it in your sleep' He grunted to himself. 'And once again, you didn't even have any real weapons.'

His weapons couldn't protect him against her peaceful looking face as her small body was snuggled up next to Cheese Kun.

They couldn't block the invisible force that made him want to sit on the bed and lean down for a closer look.

Most importantly, they couldn't shield the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt while she woke up to their faces inches apart after a few seconds.

Blinking rapidly and rubbing her golden irises to make sure what she was seeing was indeed a shirtless Lelouch less than 6 inches away from her face, CC smirked and said, "Checking me about again boya!"

CC continued to look at Lelouch as he immediately withdrew from his staring while she got up to get a better vision of her ebony haired accomplice denying his staring session.

"I came to tell you something extremely important CC," Lelouch turned around while shaking off his slightly pinkish face aside with his serious one taking its place. "It's about you and your choice to become a student at Ashford Academy!"

"Oh yes my journey going to school with you! You can't get enough of it right? The romantic walks around the hallways, the closeness in the lock-"

"CC!" He warned while taking Cheese Kun away from her. "Listen to me, this is serious! You can't come to Ashford anymore!"

The words hit CC's ears like a bat hitting a baseball. They echoed, and for some reason, it made her feel a little surprised.

"You are saying you want me to leave?" CC asked with a hint of seriousness in her tone for once.

"You know how difficult you could be! Just imagine what happens to me when you are with me in those classrooms!" Lelouch hissed as he took a seat on the bed and layed down for a brief second.

"Oh, ok then. I see what you mean."

"Listen it's-Wait, you do?"

"Yeah I completely see what you mean." CC reaffirmed while looking down at Lelouch.

"Wow, that was e-"

"I am obviously just too big of a distraction for you huh boya!" She smirked as she leaned over him with a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"WHAT? CC-" Lelouch suddenly realized what CC had said and bolted upright.

'A distraction? Yes a distraction to have a normal life!' Lelouch uttered quietly to himself, however CC heard him.

"Oh, is that so? I'm just a distraction to having a normal life? Could you then explain to me why your shirt is off?"

"I spilled some sauce on it earlier that's all."

"You were too busy thinking about that peck I gave you right!"

"Maybe in that dream you were just having, but not in the reality you've woken up in!"

"Oh just admit you are in love with me and move on Warlock!"

"Just admit that you know that's never going to happen witch!"

"Make me!" She contoured as she rose up higher to get closer to Lelouch, and to her surprise and shock, he did.

Within a quick second, he tackled her to the bed and pinned her down with his hands placed firmly over hers. He looked deeply into her eyes and smirked down at her face. However, his smirk quickly evolved into an evil laugh as he would have sworn CC's face started to turn a shade of pink as she lay pinned underneath him in silence.

"What's the matter CC? Don't tell me you've actually fallen for me!" Lelouch copied her words as he got closer to the glowing golden orbs.

The immortal's face showed a look of pure disbelief and shock as the light pink blush continued to slowly take over her face as she felt Lelouch's arms holding her down with all the little muscle he had. Her hair was thrown all over the place as she hit the bed with such force, and it looked as if Lelouch was actually acting like an adult male for once in his life.

Realizing she was taking too much time to answer, she quickly declared, "I have no idea what crazy ideas you are having boya, but it's getting extremely hot down here from being pinned down by a pathetic excuse for a muscular male along with the mattress sheets below me!"

"Oh come on CC, "It's written all over you face! Just tell everyone in school that the story along with our relationship was just a rumor you started and I'll let you go" Lelouch replied as he got even closer to the green haired witch with his smirk still visible on his face.

The immortal weighed her options.

'This boy actually acted on my word? I never expected that. Should I play along or let him win?' she chuckled in her mind, 'Who am I kidding?'

"As if! Do you think I'm ever going to surrender to you in any of our infamous fights my dear boya?" She declared as she smirked back at him. "Looks like we'll be in this position a while then."

Sighing, Lelouch smirked and leaned down lower to meet the witch's gaze completely.

They were so close that their foreheads were almost touching.

"I guess s-" He tried to say only to be interrupted by an unwanted visitor's voice.

_"LELOUCH?"_

The man in question looked over his shoulder to see Milly, Rivalz and Shirley standing in the doorway to his room with looks of pure horror written all over their faces.

Adding to the already horrible situation, he had been too busy playing his normal mind games with CC that he hadn't realized that all she was wearing was his uniform shirt like she usually did around the house.

With assumptions flying about in everyone's mind and with everybody blushing extremely hard, silence fell on the awkward group until CC spoke up in her tiny fabricated voice, "Lelouch, I thought you said you locked the door!"

* * *

If looks could kill, the one Lelouch gave CC in that moment would have been enough to kill her even in her immortal state.

Not surprisingly, his look of death didn't change as he saw what his friends were thinking and what they had to say on the matter at hand.

Nearly fainting, Milly quickly assembled her troops and spoke, "S-Sorry a-about this! W-We saw you guys having a little moment and saw you chase after her to the b-bedroom, but we didn't actually believe what we thought it looked like!"

Finally getting up, Lelouch went over to Milly while still giving CC the death glare from the corner of his eyes.

"No seriously Milly you have it all wrong! We weren't doing….you know…we were just playing around!" Lelouch tried to reason with her.

"Then why are both of you half naked?!" Rivalz butted his way into the conversation with one hand half covering his face.

"I thought she just took her jacket off! Having missed most of History, we decided to come back here and have ourselves an early lunch! While I was making it, she just decided to give me a quick peck and go to take a quick nap upstairs. She usually sleeps in only a shirt, as I've been told, but this is the first time I knew for sure! I had no idea she sleeps only in her under garments and shirt"

"That makes up for her part. What about you?" Milly urged him to continue.

"When I was eating my food, I accidently spilled some sauce on my shirt and decided to go change it. However, when I went to change I saw she was sleeping soundlessly and decided to check to see if she was alright. After that we just decided to play with each other, you know! None of the dirty things you were imagining were happening!" Lelouch finished as he reached over and put on a stray shirt.

"Why did CC tell you to lock the door?" Shirley spoke up with some tears still present in her eyes.

"Well I-" CC took over as she looked to Lelouch. He silently threatened bad things to come if she dared to say anything inappropriate. "Lelouch had to change his shirt. Trust me, he's very self conscious! Anyway, he noticed how beautiful I looked while I was taking my nap and couldn't resist play wrestling" She decided to heed Lelouch's warning but still throw in some teasing.

Milly looked at both of them and quickly saw they were telling the truth. "Well that does make sense! Sorry for that embarrassing accusation!"

"It's fine. Lelouch and I aren't stupid. We would never do that at this point in the relationship."

CC finished as she slid on her skirt despite Rivalz' blushed face. "Anyway, you must have come here for another reason aside from making sure Lelouch and I weren't doing inappropriate things right?"

"Well that was a major one, but you are right we do have another huge proclamation to make to you CC!" Milly said with her hand in a fist pump and with her voice filled with spirit.

"We did?" Rivalz and Shirley asked. "Wait, do you mean..."

"That's right! How would you, Cecaniah Corabelle, like to join the official Ashford Academy Student Council?" Milly finished as she made everybody else's eyes, except CC's, bulge out of their heads.

"Me? You want me to join the student council?" The witch looked at the obviously distressed warlock beside her.

"Why of course! All students need to be in a club and we need a motivation for Lelouch to actually show up nowadays! Maybe he'll actually come to our meetings like a real vice president for once if he knows his girlfriend will be there!"

In the middle of Milly's rants about how important it was to be in the club in order to go to college, Lelouch was just blocking all of it out.

'CC is being offered to be in the Council too? I was just trying to get her to quit school' Lelouch noted with his eyes focused on the witch. 'Will our relationship get any weirder than already has if I actually allow her to stay?'

Lelouch realized that in just two days, their relationship was slowly changing and moving out of the accomplice stage. Of course they were still accomplices, but he definitely wouldn't have pinned her to the bed a few days ago.

He didn't like how this was going, and he was just about to speak for her when he heard the devastating answer CC had given;

"Sure, I'll join the Student Council if you guys really think you'll need me!" CC exclaimed as she looked at Lelouch with an evil grin plastered on her face.

She was expecting to see a look of anger or a scowl, but all she saw was his face was a look of exhaustion; exhaustion that came from dealing with her.

'How will I get the witch to leave now!' Lelouch went back to brainstorming after putting some more space between him and his supposed girlfriend.

CC noticed this and was just about to ask what was wrong, for real this time, when Milly

started speaking again.

"Oh CC, this is so wonderful! You want to know what we should do now that you agreed?"

"Get more pizza?" CC questioned in an emotionless tone.

"It could involve pizza, but it should be much more extravagant! We should throw a party to welcome you into the Student Council! It will also give you a chance to meet the rest of the student body! I know how protective your boyfriend could get!"

"Wait, that guy who was going to ask CC out told you about that?" Lelouch uttered as he cringed remembering that awkward situation.

"Who was going to ask CC out? I was only kidding!" Milly exclaimed with her laughter returning as she saw Lelouch realize his mistake.

"That's a story to be told at another time. Back to the party topic, are you sure it's that needed?"

"Well of course! CC will be one of us, and therefore, she should get a proper initiation!"

Milly brought her attention back to Shirley and Rivalz who just stood there speechless at their president's proposal. Well, it was more like Rivalz standing there speechless and Shirley on the brink of tears once again.

"Any questions about the plan?" Milly looked to the both of them.

Rivalz shook his head in reply, but Shirley nodded as she began to focus on CC.

"I do Madam President, but it's for CC. Could I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Shirley seemed to be extremely serious despite the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and CC could see it. She was very stiff and her usual smile was transformed into a sad frown.

"Sure Shirley, if that's what you want." CC exclaimed as she followed Shirley downstairs to the kitchen with Rivalz leaving to go wait for all of them in their next class.

* * *

Of course, Lelouch was curious about what was going on especially, since it involved CC, but Milly had more details about the upcoming welcome party to discuss with the Vice President.

"Lelouch, this party needs to be absolutely perfect and over the top to welcome our newest member CC! Every person attending must bring a date! Luckily for you two, you already have some! We will need the ballroom so we could have a huge dance, we will need the art club

to-"

"Milly," Lelouch interrupted, "I understand that you want to welcome CC, but why are you welcoming her in such an enormous way?"

"Well, I guess it could act like a reunion for the two of you two as well as a welcoming party."

"A reunion?"

"Yes a reunion my little Vice President!" Milly smiled, "CC told us how you guys were friends for a long time and how you were forced to move apart years ago after the death of her family"

"That may have happened, but CC is a strong person"

"While that is true, she also told us how she finally realized she had feelings toward you after there was some time apart from you both! It must have made you so happy considering you had been in love with her since you both were like six correct?"

Lelouch's eyes widened as he finally understood that the whole party was dedicated to them.

'This is very bad! That whole story CC has told everybody is going to make all of these crazy events take place" Lelouch sighed. 'Maybe I should just tell Milly that their relationship and past was just a crazy story that was fabricated in CC's mind'

"Even though we are both honored, I really have to talk to CC about something and I think you should know something"

"No problem it's no big-wait a second, what do you need to talk to her about and what do you need to tell me?" Milly stopped as she heard the seriousness in his voice.

'This may have only been a two-day nightmare, but I'm glad I could stop it now' Lelouch finally made up his mind.

"You see Milly, the truth is CC and I-"

"Lelouch I'm back!" CC returned just as Lelouch was going to bring closure to the rumor created by the witch. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh CC! We were just talking about the party, but Lelouch was just about to tell me something about you two!"

CC looked suspiciously at her accomplice who was already looking like he was going to lunge at her. Figuring he was about to ruin her fun, she answered for him.

"I guess he was about to tell you about how we are both really keen on keeping this a secret among Student Council members. Right Lelouch?" CC grabbed Lelouch's hand and looked up into his violet, irritated irises.

"You got it CC" Lelouch began to speak through gritted teeth, "We are happy we are finally together again, but we don't want everybody to know! So, could the party be just between student council members and a few guests like Nunnally and what not?"

Chuckling, Milly nodded. "I had no idea you both wanted this to be a secret! But I understand if you want your relationship to be special! I'll leave you to discuss whatever matters you may have with CC! Anyway, where is Shirley?"

Suddenly, only for a quick second, Lelouch could have sworn he saw CC's lips threaten to chuckle, but he didn't think anything of it for now. Instead, he planned to bring it up in the number of things wrong with her being in Ashford Academy.

Realizing she had giggled to herself, CC composed herself quickly. "Shirley left after we had our little conversation, and don't worry about it because meaningless girl talk."

Even though CC didn't sound that serious in her answer, Milly quickly gave her a look of understanding. "Well that's Shirley for you! I could tell you two will become fast friends!

Anyway, now you could have alone time to talk to your girlfriend Lelouch!" She finished and bid her farewells as she walked downstairs to go look for Rivalz and Shirley.

'It was funny to see Lelouch blush for once in his life' Milly smiled on her way down.

Back in Lelouch's room, CC was back on the bed and her partner with the blushed face was looking at his little witch with a scowl on his face. However, he found that something was off with her, but he couldn't tell. She didn't look sad or angry, but she didn't necessarily look happy either. She looked almost...amused.

"Was it an amusing conversation witch?"

CC looked up to her warlock as she gave a light laugh. "Oh, it was indeed. It's hard to understand how people could fall in love with such a dense person"

"How was the topic of love brought up again?"

"Save it Lelouch! You know what I mean. Your friend Shirley just got done telling me how she's still going to try to win you over"

Grunting, the warlock answered, "As if somebody needs to tell me that. It's pretty obvious."

"Why don't you let her take you away?"

"I have no time for meaningless relationships CC, and she's not my type at all"

"You have a type now don't you?"

"In case you've forgotten, I am human CC. And before you ask, I don't have any idea at the moment about what my true type is, but I know it's not the bubbly personality found in Shirley. I see her as a friend"

"What do you see me as?" The warlock's accomplice asked in a mocking tone.

"A witch"

"Correct, but do feel free to change it up every once in a while"

This caused the Warlock to stiffen up and turn away.

"I'm not falling for that CC"

The emerald haired immortal chuckled slightly as she noticed his defensiveness towards her teasing.

That childish boya.

"I didn't expect you to, Anyway, we still have some time until we have to head back right? In that case, I think I'm going to go back to my nap." CC stated. "Want to take a nap?"

As he completely ignored her last sentence, he gave her the pass to her nap as he left the room and grumbled, "We'll talk more later. We leave for Algebra in fifteen minutes"

* * *

The fifteen minutes couldn't come faster for Lelouch. He _needed _to get away from the witch and all the aggravation she caused him.

Also, he had to get out of the house since it was always a constant battleground for him and and his accomplice.

Luckily for him, the clock finally read 12:50, and that meant it was time to go to Algebra. It was very important for everyday attendance to that class because of all the material and problems covered in one class period, so he ran up the stairs to make sure his witch was coming.

When he finally made it up the stairs, he was actually stunned to see CC sleeping soundly with Cheese Kun.

"I'll never understand how the witch could fall asleep so quickly' Lelouch thought as went over to her and started calling out her name.

"CC! CC, it's time for algebra!"

"...Lelouch?" CC started opened her eyes as she saw her accomplice hovering next to her.

"Did you think you would get another chance to wrestle with me boya?"

The second accomplice knew another battle was forming, but he was ready this time. "At least I was winning our last match instead of laying dumb founded in the defeated section."

"As if boya! It was all part of my plan!"

"Your plan?"

"Yes! All men want the woman they love to act small and defenseless correct?" CC sat up and removed the sheets.

After those words had left the immortal's mouth, the exiled prince couldn't help pinning her

down on the bed once again for a few seconds.

"Are we going to have to go through this again you witch?" Lelouch whispered in a slightly anger tone.

"That's not up to me boya! It depends on how long you keep me here."

"That depends how difficult you plan on being!"

"Wasn't there something you needed to talk to me about? I mean, we got the time."

"Well actually, yes there is. CC, I _need _you to stop being a student here at Ashford Academy. I know we already discussed this, but I _really_ meant it when I said it."

Chuckling, CC kept her golden orbs on his amethyst ones. "So it seems you _really_ want me to stop coming to school that bad?"

Looking at her with a look of sincerity, he spoke, "Yes. I don't care if I have to personally make you twenty pizzas in between the day everyday until Pizza Hut is opened again! You are causing so much trouble at our school that you need to just stay home!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" The witches smirk grew wider as the warlock's uneasiness expanded.

"Yes, of course I am witch! Enjoy your last few days here because they are limited"

"Oh ok then" CC agreed as Lelouch's grip on her tightened. "Why are you gripping me

harder?"

"We also have one final matter to discuss! That rumor you made up, you are going to admit to

everyone that it was a lie before you leave!"

"Well I won't tell them it's a lie if you make me leave!"

"I won't release you until you agree to do it!" Lelouch smirked while thoughts of finally winning an argument filled his mind.

"Then I guess we won't be moving then!"

"Why not?"

"Oh come on Lelouch, if that rumor wasn't made up, how are we supposed to keep doing this?"

"What do you mean by keep doing th-"

Lelouch was cut off as CC's smooth lips quickly brushed upon his for the second time in less than one day. It was so quick and soft that he could feel her smirk through the kiss and saw her amusement as she pulled away and replied, "This."

Even though it was over as soon as it had happened, it was enough to make him release her and touch his lips angrily as he saw CC running out the door with a smirk still remaining on her face.

Grumbling to himself, the scarlet faced man looked in the mirror across from his bed.

'How am I ever going to get used to this?'

However, despite his grumbling and irritation, a small smile couldn't help but fight its way onto his face as he retreated out his door to find his runaway witch.

* * *

***looks and sees it's been almost exactly one month since an update* Hello! ^^; I'm so sorry it took so long to make this chapter! I really had no idea what to do next, and the writing was horrible. Adding, there's this really bad place called high school and it stops me from writing T ^ T I'll be done for the year in a few weeks, so that's good XD Expect faster updates in the summer, though I have no idea how long they may take. Some chapters are easier to write than others, and I have a limit of at least 5,500 words per chapter. I also plan on rewriting chapters 1-3 due to it all being...too OOC. This part should be more in character, but it takes time. Ugh it takes at least 10 hours per chapter! Anyway, now it should be better XD I really enjoyed writing this chapter despite the challenges because it just brought out my fangirl! :3 Thanks for everything who is following this story! **

**I would like to thank all the people who commented on this story as of now: Guest, Ghibli Ninja, Zephex, DarqueDeath4444, ninjasaiyan777, Project Clu-Clu, CyberPunker I could'n't do it without your encouragement!**

**I would also like to thank all who liked and/or followed the stories: Brend839, Endless Sorcerer , DarqueDeath4444, FlashDevil, Fundin1, Kuro no Saisei, Lunanite, Phoenix Ninja 15, Tails Anhidec, TykkiMikk, Uzumaki Naruko, averieartina, jall1234, lioncousin, xNoctis, AkiraUzumaky, AnimeFan555, Coco31, Cory101rockon,Endless Sorcerer , Illium Cadeyrn, Thanatos The Forsaken, TykkiMikk, Zephex, hendrijk086, sephchipmunk, shirogane soul, stoicfacade, taf0428, xNoctis**

**You guys help me write this story, and I am eternally grateful! Thanks so much! The reviews help a lot, so please continue to review or leave your first one!**

**I hope to update soon! See you in a little while! -Breezy**


End file.
